


Just some guys bein dudes,

by iriidescentboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, idk - Freeform, mlm author, this could be anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriidescentboy/pseuds/iriidescentboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in october 2015 and it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some guys bein dudes,

**Author's Note:**

> so, i used to be gross and originally wrote this as smut for two real people but I'm changing it to original characters also if u can change the names up and it can be for whatever fictional ship u want

Noah lied there waiting for the boy to come back into the room, all the while, keeping his fingers in place inside himself. He was lying on his side, facing away from the door.  
When Ben walked back into the room with a medium sized nylon bag, he saw Noah turn his head slightly with squinting eyes and sweat dripping hair.

"You look so hot like that baby" he said, before placing the bag down carefully on the bed.  
Noah's face flushed pink at the remark. Ben rubbed the smaller boys lower back while leaning in to kiss his neck. His hand made it's way down to Noah's fingers, massaging them deeper in causing the boy to wince and shift closer.  
Ben put his mouth on Noah's neck and looked down at their hands.  
"One more baby.. just try one more" he whispered, softly.

"B-Ben I... I" Noah muttered.  
"One more." Ben repeated sternly, this time taking hold of Noah's ring finger and easing it in with the other two.

Noah squirmed and tensed while Ben rubbed his arm to relax him.

"Don't tighten up No' " he said with a smirk.  
He sat up and pulled off his boxers, then pulled the bag to him and unzipped it, revealing a bottle of lube and an array of many prosthetic penises in varying sizes.

"Ready for the fun part baby?" Ben exclaimed, taking a medium sized dildo out of the bag. Noah craned his neck around to see Ben and, knowing what was coming, nodded and let out a soft moan to show he was ready.  
Ben flipped the other boy from off his side, onto his stomach and continued to lift his ass into the air. His face was pressing against the sheets, fingers still in place.

Ben trailed the prosthetic, up Noah's thigh softly before its tip was rubbing right up against the boys fingers, begging to take their place.

Noah started to slowly pull his fingers out only for them to be stopped and forcefully shoved back in with Ben's aggressive, free hand.  
"Noah!... Hold on, don't hurt yourself.." Noah whined slightly and pushed his face into the mattress to quiet himself.

He heard Ben reach into the bag again.  
He heard a lid pop open.  
He heard a suction like sound, and then he felt the sudden piercing sensation of the cold lubricant hitting his sweat beaded skin. As soon as he felt the lube start to enter him through the crevices between his fingers, Ben pulled them out, immediately replacing them with two of his own. Bens fingers were soft, young and warm. He started to synchronize his hips with the comforting back and forth motion that Bens fingers were moving in and out of him.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> my instagram is @ ephemeral.isaac btw


End file.
